Of Intelligence and Wit
by CheshireLion
Summary: Hidden motives, dark secrets, unclear pasts. What will Severus think when he finds that his life is indebted to an insufferable know-it-all? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Always Prepared

First fan fic ever that I have written…I'm not even sure where this will go but perhaps with a good amount of encouragement, I will continue?

* * *

Hermione was quick to react when she realized that Severus Snape did not have a chance to survive. Her mind was surprisingly clear as she reached into the pocket of her robes, grabbing the anti-venom potion originally intended for Harry lest he come into contact with the snake, Nagini. In one swift movement, Hermione put the vial of white liquid to Snapes mouth, ignoring the astonished expression pasted on Harrys face. Snape had long since fainted from the loss of blood and the long fingers that desperately tried to staunch the bleeding rested on his chest. His breaths were now measured and relaxed, as if he had just fallen into a deep sleep rather than having a flirt with death.

Harry looked down at the vial in his hands, the one that Hermione had conjured to gather Snapes memories. Silently, he dropped it into his own pocket and turned to Hermione with a questioning look.

"I prepared the potion for you, Harry, just in case…you know…if the same were to happen to you." She looked down at the man with a sorrowful look which quickly turned to one of a serious state. "We need to get back to the castle--". Before she could finish, Voldemorts cold voice rang through out the vicinity, goading Harry to surrender. Hermione took one last look at the professor before following Harry and Ron out of the Whomping Willow.

-

Hermione lifted her face to the late autumn sky, closing her eyes as the cool breeze whispered promises of a lazy day ahead. It had been nearly half a year since the defeat of Voldemort. The magical community bonded together to repair the physical damages of the war; buildings were remodeled, memorials constructed and even the relationship between the young muggle-borns and purebloods. The emotional damages, on the other hand, were not so easy to repair. The atmosphere at the Burrow was solemn despite the vapid attempts of the family to resume life as normal. Hermione knew that it would take time for everyone to remember that it was not necessary to live in fear. _Old habits die hard_, she thought.

After reviving her parents' memory she decided to keep her parents company before returning to her surviving friends at the Burrow. She was hesitant to tell them any details about the war for she knew they would never fully understand her world. _My world. The one that I belong to._This thought had crossed her mind a lot now that she had time to consider her choices for the future. While at Hogwarts, there was never a second thought to whether she would stay in the wizarding world or not. It was obvious, even to her peers, where she belonged. But would her parents agree with her decision? In the past, they had never really discussed her plans for university or a career as she had been distracted by life-threatening trials with a dark and powerful wizard. Somehow, she was able to explain the basics of the past seven years of her life in less than an hour without much intervention from her mother and father. Perhaps it was because this world was still unrealistic to them. Although their daughter was legitimately living in the wizarding world, it was still some sort of strange fantasy that they decided to accept.

"What do you mean this isn't your seventeenth birthday?" Hermiones mother asked as she set down the chocolate cake smothered almost ridiculously in strawberry glaze. Hermione sighed as she went into explanation for the umpteenth time that the time turner Professor McGonagall gave her made her older than she actually was.

Hermione sighed at the memory and at having to constantly remind her parents about certain things that had changed her at Hogwarts. Now that she had officially graduated, the time for her to make a decision pertaining to the future was drawing near. Harry and Ron, unsurprisingly, decided to pursue careers with the ministry as Aurors. Hermione knew that she enjoyed protecting those who were treated unfairly: the house elves and Buckbeak to name a couple. But could any jobs related to protecting rights satisfy her desire to learn? She could join in research of some sort, but what kind? She put those questions to the back of her mind for the time being and made the decision to visit Hogwarts and ask her former head of house for advice.

By weighing the pros and cons, Hermione knew that she had a place in the wizarding world that the muggle world could not provide her. In the wizarding world, she was the brightest witch of her generation. No, she wasn't looking for the limelight that was constantly shining on Harry; she was looking for something that would challenge her mind everyday. Those seven years of trying to prove herself had become a habit -- something that she actually enjoyed. Now it was time to make it into a career.

With those thoughts, she headed back into her parents' house to inform them of her decision. Her mom stood before the kitchen sink washing the a pot with vigor, the solid grease a result of a particularly fattening casserole. Hermione had told her mother that magic would do wonders with the household chores but her mother refused, retorting that Hermione shouldn't be turning to magic for the simplest of activities. She shrugged that memory off and approached her mother from behind, going over in her mind what exactly she would be saying.

"Mum…can I tell you something?" Hermione said nervously. All of a sudden, she felt like turning this into something else and asking for something droll, like if she could change the curtains in the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" Her mother answered without turning to look.

"I've decided where I want to stay…I've decided to live in the wizarding world." Hermione said quickly. She bit her lip, anxious at what her mother would say. For a few moments, it seemed as if her mother didn't hear her as she continue washing the pot, although perhaps with a little bit more vigor than before. Finally, her mother sighed and turned around to look at her.

"I've thought as much. Your father and I agree, we can't change your mind once you've made up your decision. You're an adult now…although we would like you to stay close to us, it's ultimately up to you." She smiled sadly at her daughter, reaching for a towel to wipe her greasy hands. Hermione almost sobbed with relief and flung her arms around her mothers shoulders despite the odd smell coming from the sink and her mothers hands.

"I love you, mum. Thank you so much for respecting my decision." Hermione smiled happily at her mother with tears in her eyes. Her father would not be back for another week for he was on a trip with one of his major clients. Though she would have loved to see her father before leaving, Hermione was impatient to start her new life. "I'll connect a floo network from my flat to the house so I can visit without trouble." Her mother replied that it would be wonderful to see her on at least a weekly basis and returned to the dishes. However awkward their relationship may be, Hermione decided it was only right that she inform her mother of future decisions. She was after all, her only daughter.

Later that night, Hermione had packed up her old school trunk with all of her necessities. She had decided to leave her room the way it was, that way when she came to visit, she wouldn't be forced to sleep in the guest room like a visitor. She had to admit, she wasn't exactly sad to leave this place as it was no longer her home but it did feel a bit nostalgic. She smiled to herself as she closed the door to her parents' house and held out her wand. The Knight Bus and its driver, Ernie, recited the speech for stranded witches and wizards and asked her where she wanted to go. She handed Stan the required amount of money and replied "The Burrow."


	2. A Reunion of Sorts

Well, here's the second chapter. I hope it's not moving too slow! It took me such a long time to upload this chapter right, it kept coming up with all the text underlined! Annoying, really. You'll notice a few changes. For plot purposes, I made Fred the only one to die, yes, I'm evil. Originally, I was going to have it go with the Rowlings storyline...but as I am the author here, I'll have it as I wish :P.

* * *

Hermione looked out the window of the Knight Bus, ignoring the sliding chairs around her. The world around her moved with dizzying speed, the figures and buildings appeared as smeared blurs in midair_. Just as my life had been_, she thought with amusement. She glanced at a dozing wizard that sat opposite of her, his glasses drooping down his nose as his body slumped forward, swaying with the movement of the bus. Ahead of her was a prim witch with deep purple robes, her red lips set in a firm line. Hermione sighed at the little entertainment that this atmosphere offered her at the moment. Unintentionally following the droopy wizard before her, she dozed off. Her half-sleep dreams were filled with her friends faces; she hadn't seen them since the fall of Voldemort and she had no doubt that they had grown up quite a bit. She unconsciously went over her appearance, wishing she had put more effort into looking a bit more than presentable

She woke with a start at the abrupt stop of the Knight Bus and Ernies silly voice yelling to the back "The Burrow it is, my friend!" She handed him the correct amount of coins and quickly walked down the steps, anxious to see her best friends -- no, her family. With that thought, she ran to the Weasley house, the door flying open before she even reached the steps rising up to it.

"'MIONE!" Harry and Ron practically tripped over each other to reach the third of the trio. Hermione flew into their welcoming arms, reveling in their unfamiliar muscles and the fact that she was no longer at their level, but shorter. Tears sprung into her eyes when she looked into their grown features, the big smiles plastered on their faces making them look as if they were back in their first year of Hogwarts.

"Why are you crying, 'Mione?" Ron looked at her with general concern on his face. "We're all together again, nothing to be sad about."

Hermione rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "You dolt! I'm crying because I'm _happy_." Turning them around and looping her arms through theirs, they headed into the house together.

Molly Weasley rushed out, her apron stained with tonight's dinner and her hair in disarray. "Hermione, my dear. It's so good to see you again. Have the twins take your trunk to the spare bedroom and make yourself at home." Hermione winced as Molly realized her mistake, that George was the only twin…a single son, rather. Molly quickly smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead, her hands affectionately pinching her left cheek. Despite the recent death, she still felt as she truly belonged when Molly included her in the family. She wasn't deprived of familial affection as Harry had been but there was an air about the Weasley family that was not present in her own. Perhaps it was because she was raised as an only child, brought up to be independent and to be able to think on her own. There was always something missing with her parents but she loved them nonetheless. She shook her head, her wild hair flying about her face as she did. There was no use in thinking about things like that at the moment.

She separated with Ron and Harry as she decided not to wait for George to assist her to her room. She had no doubt that he would have something up his sleeve, his own version of a welcoming committee. "Wingardium Leviosa" she said confidently, following her trunk up the stairs. As soon as she found the spare bedroom, she set the trunk down carefully and looked around. She decided to wait until after dinner and after she became reacquainted with her friends to be settled into the room. As she turned around, she bumped into Ron, who had been following her up the stairs discreetly.

Ron certainly had grown up since the last time she saw him, though his boyish expression had stayed with him throughout the years. Ron looked down, avoiding Hermiones eyes, shuffling his feet before he opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, Hermione took the liberty to start the conversation. "How has everyone been?"

Not needing explanation as to what exactly she was talking about, he shrugged and replied "We're all healing. Mum and dad slip up sometimes, we all do…" Ron sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a few moments, not wanting Hermione to see the tears in his eyes. Hermione stepped forward and pulled Ron into her arms, not knowing what to say to make him feel better. His shoulders seemed to ease their tension and he wrapped his arms around Hermione, bringing her into a tight hug. Without thinking, he looked down at Hermione and bent his head down to plant a chaste kiss on her lips, lingering for a moment before pulling back. At that moment, her eyes seemed to mirror his emotions. She was confused, not because Ron, as usual, took action without speaking but because this kiss was not what she was expecting. The impassioned kiss they shared while searching for the horcruxes had more spark, more heat, more…feeling. As if they were temporarily sharing one mind, they both leaned into each other, pressing their lips firmly against each other as if forcing themselves. Again, they let go with looks of disappointment.

"I feel as if I'd just kissed my sister!" Ron exclaimed, his look of disappointment turning into one of horror. His face turned the shade of his freckles, transforming his head into somewhat of a tomato with hair.

Hermione attempted to cover her mouth to suppress the laugh but it escaped before she even had the chance to raise her hand. In a fit, she held her stomach, doubling over with laughter and soon, Ron had joined her. Hearing the laughter, Ginny walked the down the hallway to discover her brother and Hermione sitting on the floor, not unlike a pair of hyenas. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at the two with a look of forced look of annoyance. "What's so funny that has you in stitches?" Hermione gasped and jumped up, almost tackling the youngest Weasley.

"Oh, Ginny! It's been far too long." Hermione let her grip on the girl go and then frowned. "Why aren't you at Hogwarts? It's your seventh year, shouldn't you be preparing for your N.E.W.T.S?"

Ginny crossed her arms and looked pointedly at her best friend. "First off, it's a weekend and I came to see you. Secondly, a month hasn't even passed and N.E.W.T.S are the farthest thing from my mind right now!" Her eyes gleamed with excitement for the many events that she had to tell Hermione about, mainly about her new relationship with Harry. Hermione took her hand knowingly, leading her out of the room. Ron followed them, oblivious to girls' unspoken conversations; this ignorance was a relief to the red-headed girl, as Ron was still not too fond of his best friends relationship with his youngest sister.

As they headed downstairs, Arthur Weasley was coming up. "Oh, Hermione, excellent to see you. I understand that you've spent your vacation in the muggle world…I hope you can tell me how to use the fellytone, as I've purchased one while I was in America." Hermione laughed genuinely and nodded her agreement to the man, who bounded up the stairs in joy. Before he reached the top, he turned towards them, calling to their attention once again. "Oh, and we've invited a few more guests for dinner…some took a little coaxing, so don't be surprised if they're less than chopsy."

Ron and Ginny seemed to be as lost as Hermione as to who had come to dinner so they headed towards the kitchen in spirit. Sitting at the table was Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Harry, Sirius, Luna Lovegood and…

"Professor Snape?!" Ron exclaimed, taking a step back in surprise. With that outburst, he was half afraid Snape would assign him a detention in the dungeons as if they were back in Hogwarts. But Snape just glowered at the new guests and looked at Dumbledore, seething. Dumbledore merely patted his hand and smiled towards his former students.

"I believe there is no need for that particular title seeing as you are no longer a student, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore stated with a nod. Snape quickly looked up at the old man and then turned slowly to glare at Ron. Ron couldn't help but to shudder under the icy glare of the potions master; it was as if a cold tap had been placed above his back, trickling down his spine.

"Though this may be true, it does not give you the freedom to call me by my given name, Mr. Weasley." Severus growled, putting emphasis on the last words of his sentence. Ron gulped noisily and nodded quickly. He took his seat next to Harry and looked down at the table, studying it as if it would start an interesting conversation with him.

Hermione, however, stood rooted to her spot, looking at Snape. She had not seen him since that night at the Whomping Willow before Voldemorts death.

"_You do realize that you just saved Severus Snapes life, right?" Harry had asked her after things had turned relatively back to normal after the funerals were held for the fallen. Hermione looked down at her fingers, which were clasped together on her lap._

"_I couldn't just let him die, Harry, I'm not sure I would be able to handle a death on my conscience, knowing that I had the power to stop it." She looked up at Harry, her eyes asking for forgiveness for helping Harrys biggest enemy._

_He sighed, feeling guilty at judging Hermione for her greatest intentions. "Of course, and I wouldn't be able to handle you mourning for the rest of our lives." He said, trying to put humor into the situation. Hermione smiled half-heartedly. Ron and Harry both put their arms around her shoulders as they walked off to the magically repaired Hogwarts._

Snape stared back at Hermione as she looked at him, a lost look on her face as she visited the past in her memory. Not one to be polite in good company, he sneered "Do you plan on staring at me the whole night, Miss Granger?" As if knocked out of a trance, Hermione widened her eyes and took her seat between Ginny and Harry. She mumbled her apologies and took the same path as Ron, suddenly finding the wooden table fascinating.

Professor McGonagall was the first to break the awkward silence, directing conversation towards Hermione. "How was the reunion with your parents, dear?" Hermiones eyes sparkled with delight to speak of her time in the muggle world, gathering the attention of everybody at the table. Soon the animated questions and answers turned towards the delicious meal Molly prepared, consisting of a wonderful smelling beef stew and biscuits. _However simple this may be_, thought Hermione, _a meal prepared by Molly is one of the things I missed most._

Having satisfied their appetites, Ron and Harry started playing chess with George playing commentator. The professors and headmaster gathered to speak of plans regarding classes and Ginny grabbed Hermione by the hand, leading her to the drawing room.

As they sat down on chairs, Hermione brought her knees up to her chin and looked at Ginny, wordlessly allowing her to start the conversation she was so itching to bring up.

"Oh, Hermione, it's everything I dreamed it would be! We've gone on picnics and watched quidditch games together…" Ginny went on as Hermione listened and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the younger girls happiness. She had given a lot of thought to her and Rons relationship…if you could even call it that. She was almost eager to pick up where they had left off but as earlier had proved, their reunion was far from what they both had expected. Hermione let out a mournful sigh and Ginny stopped talking, sensing her mood.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to go on and on. What's going on between you and Ron? He was so nervous before you came, he could hardly speak."

"Well…before you walked in on us, we had kissed…and…it was like kissing family." Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. Ginny made a face of disgust, all too familiar to that of her brothers. "But I'm fine. I'm not that bothered by it and our friendship is unaffected. That's the most important thing." Ginny nodded understandingly and got up to hug her friend.

"Even if you and Ron aren't working out, you're still considered apart of the family. Mum has often said you were too good for Ron, anyways." They shared a laugh before lapsing into a comfortable silence.

"Right now, I have to think about what career path I want to take. Ron and Harry already know they want to become Aurors but I'm still unsure. I told my parents I've decided to stay in the wizarding world," Ginny grinned at this "…but I don't know how I'll do that without a job."

"I know mum will welcome you to stay as long as you need to. She offered that to Harry too, since he is no longer living with those damn Dursleys." Hermione smiled at the fierce loyalty that had always been present in Ginnys personality. Then again, she was a Gryffindor so it came as no surprise.

Ginny turned the conversation to their unexpected guest. "I don't know what came over mum when she invited him! Sure, his loyalty has been proven but he's nowhere near polite."

Hermione felt she was treading on unstable ground. How much did Ginny know about her part in saving the mans life? How much did anyone know, besides Ron and Harry, for that matter? Did _he_ know what she had done for him? She wasn't sure if the professor knew by the way he acted towards her. On the other hand, she hardly expected him to change his attitude towards her if he had known. _Seven years of hate doesn't go away easily._ Hermione shrugged, deciding to save the task of telling Ginny what happened for later.

The two talked for half an hour more before retiring to bed, but not before Hermione had bumped into Snape on his way out of the house.

He looked down at her with a cold stare and said "I expected you to be able to walk two steps without getting yourself into trouble now that you are an adult, but I've thought wrong." With a turn on his heel, he was out of the door and vanished when his foot hit the bottom step, disapparating , back to Hogwarts no doubt. She closed the door, half angry that he hadn't given her the thanks she deserved and yet, half relieved. She walked up the stairs with a heavy step, closing the door quietly despite her slightly raw emotions and bruised ego. Flouncing onto the bed, she closed her eyes, rest coming easily to her wary mind. Dreams of snakes and potions invaded her subconscious, her emotions carrying on to the world of sleep.


	3. Cloaks and Limbs

**Chapter 3! I guess I've experienced my first writers block though it could just be the fact that I delved into this story with no plot in mind. I hope it's not too horrible. Please review, it makes me want to write more. Criticisms are not unwelcome.**

* * *

It was with difficulty that Hermione woke the next morning; the suns resistance to shine through the clouds made for a misty morning and the resulting cold crept through her room. Drawing her legs towards the warmth that was left in her body, she tried retreat back into sleep. It was when her eyes had finally drooped that a loud crash downstairs seemed to reverberate throughout the whole Weasley house. She woke with a start, grabbed her wand and didn't bother to pull a cloak over her nightgown. When she stepped out of the bedroom and looked down the hallway, she realized that Harry had reacted similarly; Ron was heard to be snoring, apparently unaffected by the noise.

Hurrying downstairs and nearly tripping over each other, Harry sighed with relief to find Ginny reaching for the post from Pigwidgeon, who had knocked down several rusted brass pans to the floor in his hurried flight. Hermione put the pans back in their proper places while Harry adjusted his glasses, askew from the recent chaos.

"I thought there might have been trouble…" he muttered, putting his wand in the back pocket of his night clothes. Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and excitedly shuffled through the post.

"Oh, Harry! Its our letters from the auror academy!" She threw the thick envelope to Harry and placed one with Rons name on the table, ripping hers open with delight. Though they all knew that their chances of being accepted were very high, what with their parts in the defeat of Voldemort, there was still the anticipation of waiting for the formal letter. Hermione sat down at the table, watching the happiness replace the sleep-ridden faces of her best friends. Their personalities were perfectly suited to be aurors, Harry determined to protect, Ginnys fierce loyalty, Rons bravery. The three were surprised when she had decided not to follow; hardly surprised that she had instead decided to pursue an intellectually challenging career.

Ron had finally woken up and read his acceptance, Hermione congratulated the three and felt truly happy for them. She had no doubt played a part in their success, with her constant pestering towards Harry and Ron to study hard for their goals. Although their acceptance was hardly a surprise, Mrs. Weasley arranged for a congratulations party the next day; so joyful was this event to be, that she had even begrudgingly agreed to supply firewhisky for the barely legal adults. It was a fine start to the day indeed.

Meetings for the order were still being held for there were Deatheaters still committing crime in a last act of loyalty towards their fallen leader. These meetings, however, were not of a serious matter and usually ended in the playing of Wizard's Chess or the sharing of new family photos. Dumbledore had insisted, much to the disagreement of both parties, that Severus attend, claiming that they were all somewhat of a family now. Severus merely scowled at his food when eating or at the door when meetings were over, as if willing it to open with his mind so he could flee to the safe haven of his dungeons.

That night, after Hermione had finished her part in preparing for the party the next day, Hermione had asked to use the Floo to pay a visit to Mrs. McGonagall. "Unfortunately," Dumbledore informed "Floo is still inadvisable at this time, Miss Granger. I do believe, though, that Professor Snape will be making his journey back soon and you can apparate together just before the gates."

Both Severus and Hermione opened their mouths in protest and as if foretelling their arguments, Dumbledore silently raised his hand; a gesture enough to stop even Severus from speaking. "You will apparate together and I trust that you, Severus, will apparate back with Miss Granger to make sure she arrives safely?" Though Dumbledore posed this as a question, the tone of his voice stopped them from answering in the negative. Hermione looked down at her shoes and mumbled in acceptance, as though she were a student again. Severus set his lips in a firm line, glaring at the now smiling face of the old man in front of him. "I believe Molly's dessert is calling me from the kitchen. I will see you when you come back." Dumbledore made his way to the kitchen, where the unmistakable smell of Mrs. Weasleys pie was wafting towards the two standing in the hallway leading to the door.

"Let us make haste, Miss Granger, I detest staying anywhere any longer than I have to." Severus huffed his way out of the door, leaving Hermione to hurry after him. Severus disapparated as soon as he hit the bottom step but Hermione paused, remembering that she had only apparated once or twice before; splinching, Hermione thought, would probably be less painful than being in the formidable Potions Masters presence, but as she was unwilling to endure either of the two options, she turned to walk back into the house, changing her mind. At the popping sound of Severus's apparition, Hermione turned back around.

"And why do you feel that you must waste my time after I specifically told you that I will not tolerate it?" Severus growled with impatience.

"I'm…sorry sir, but I'm not fully confident in my apparition abilities. I'll go some other time, one that is more convenient for the both of us." Hermione could not look up into the mans face. Although he was no longer her professor, she found it hard to look up to him when he spoke to her. Sure, when she was in his class, she would look him straight in the eye and answer his difficult questions, but this was entirely different. Not only had she saved his life, she was now an adult: his _equal_.

Severus scowled. "If it were a question of _convenience_, Miss Granger, I would not have to accompany you at all. Seeing how I've already given my word to the headmaster, we may as well go now. Now come here, we will have to make contact for side-along apparition. Do not be insolent, girl, I have no time for dawdling!" Hermione, in her nervousness to obey Severus's orders, nearly tackled him by rushing to his side. In a tangle of limbs and cloaks, the suffocating darkness that accompanied apparition blanketed the two, the little breath that Hermione had left was being squeezed out of her and she had not realized that her face was pressed firmly against Severus's chest. After what seemed like torturing minutes, the cold air forced itself into Hermiones lungs, causing her to gasp just as she and Severus fell back onto the hard ground just outside of Hogwarts gated entrance. The warmth of Severus's body was a comfort for the few seconds of Hermiones disoriented state. She snapped back to reality when she heard Severus groan and quickly scrambled to get up, only to fall back down to the ground on her bottom with a sound thud.

"Stop your squirming! It appears that our cloaks have gotten tangled together. It seems that you are not perfect after all, thirty points from Gryffindor!" In Severus's fit of anger, he punished Hermione the only way he knew how. With the realization that he had just made a fool of himself due to the fact that Hermione was no longer a student at Hogwarts, he pulled harder than was necessary on what he thought was his cloak. It was actually Hermiones cloak that Severus had pulled, this mistake resulted in Severus pulling Hermione towards himself and their foreheads met with a bruising force.

"Stop, stop! You're only making things worse. A simple apology would have sufficed!" Hermione closed her eyes in pain and rubbed her forehead.

"And why in Merlins name do _I_ owe _you_ an apology? As I recall, it was you who rugby tackled me just before apparition." The tone of Severus's voice was dangerous but Hermione remained unaffected. "And you will call me _Professor_."

"I will respectfully call you _sir_, as I am no longer your student. And I wouldn't have run into you if you had not been so keen on rushing me. There." She had untangled their cloaks and Severus stood up walking towards the gate without so much as offering Hermione a hand. She walked after him, brushing the dirt off of her cloak along the way, deciding to keep her comment about his lack of politeness to herself.

Together, they walked in silence towards the castle. Lights were pouring out of the windows, a welcome sign to Hermione. Term had not started yet but it seemed that Hogwarts would always be a temporary home for those who wanted it to be. When they walked inside, the two separated without a word. "I expect you to show up at my office promptly after you have finished your conversation with McGonagall." Snape said without looking back. Hermione walked on without responding, intent on ignoring the way Severus spoke to her. _I am not a student anymore and I refuse to be treated like I'm inferior._ She frowned at the thought but the look was replaced by a smile when she saw the familiar figure of her former head of house walking towards her in the hallway.

"Dear girl, it looks as though you've had an encounter with the Whomping Willow!" Mrs. McGonagall looked down her nose at her former student. "What has you so disheveled?" She ushered Hermione into her office and conjured biscuits and tea, motioning for her to sit across from her. Hermione replayed the recent events and she could hardly keep her stern look any longer. "I've never known Severus to be so flustered! Oh, what a delight he must have been."

_Yes, a real joy, that man._ Hermione bit into a biscuit and chewed thoughtfully before speaking. "Professor--er…Mrs. McGonagall…I came here for advice." Mrs. McGonagall leaned in towards Hermione and encouraged her to continue by raising her eyebrows. "You see, Harry, Ron and Ginny have all made their decisions regarding their careers and well…I am quite lost as to what I should do." She continued to confess all of her insecurities and her yearning for a challenge; Mrs. McGonagall was quick with a reply.

"If only you had come to me sooner. We do have apprenticeships here at Hogwarts, Hermione, but I'm afraid that none of them will be the challenge that you desire."

"I have been thinking about it, Mrs. McGonagall. The class that I've always had to work hard at was Potions…but I doubt that Professor Snape…I mean, Snape…Severus…that is, I highly doubt he would accept me as an apprentice." Confused as to what she should call her former Potions professor while in conversation with another, she was surprised about her new confession. Mrs. McGonagall seemed to have the same thoughts, for she raised her eyebrows questioningly at Hermione.

"Severus Snape is hardly a patient man, Hermione. Dumbledore and I will be able to arrange an apprenticeship if that is what you really want."

Without a second thought, Hermione nodded eagerly. The prospect of a secure and intellectually challenging career overrode her dislike of the man. "Thank you very much, Mrs. McGonagall."

They talked of requirements and such until Hermione was sure that Severus would not be able to wait any longer for her to be done. Excusing herself, she walked towards his office, musing over the agreements made between herself and McGonagall. She decided not to be the one to tell Severus about it, wincing as she felt the swelling bruise on her forehead. When she reached the door, she knocked hesitantly and entered upon hearing his approval.

"If you've finally finished with your chit chat, we will now be heading back to the Weasley household." Hermione looked up at Severus only to laugh at the realization that he not only had a bruise on his forehead, but he was missing part of his eyebrow. Severus scowled and Hermione quieted, choosing not to tell him and enjoying the fact that he would be looking ridiculous until he noticed it himself. Together, they silently headed towards the gates of Hogwarts. The awkward silence was accompanied by their echoing footsteps among the corridors; the portraits that hung on the walls glanced curiously at the unlikely pair as they passed. When they passed the gates, Severus turned to Hermione, looking down into her face as he spoke.

"I expect that you will be able to contain yourself this time, Miss Granger? I don't see a reason why you should attack me as we are both more prepared." He offered his arm, his face impassive. Hermione snaked her arm gracefully through his, unknowingly brushing her fingers against the exposed skin of the inside of his wrist. Just before they apparated, Severus tensed at the innocent contact made between the two of them. He brushed the thought from his mind and sneered at the thought of having to go back and forth on Dumbledores orders. In the year-like moments that he was submerged into darkness, his thoughts once again returned to the arm on his. It was almost comfortable, he could almost say that…he enjoyed this. Driving these unwelcome thoughts to his mind, he could not wait until he had nothing more to do with this _girl. Unaware of the apprenticeship arranged, he was satisfied that he would not have to suffer the company of an insufferable know-it-all. _


End file.
